


tell me now

by brdfrdzen



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seongjoong being the parents they are, with a lil bit of a jealous san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: in which mingi overworks himself and it leads cuddling.





	tell me now

**Author's Note:**

> um. hm. i don't know why i wrote this. LOL
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from 'baby' by the rose.

Mingi drapes himself over the back of his hyung, dropping his full weight onto him. He hears him grunt from underneath him and it only makes him smile uncontrollably. He wraps his arms around the elder and buries his face into the nape of his neck. " _Hyung_ ," he whines, pouting.

The blond haired man huffs out a small laugh. "Mingi-ah, what are you doing? I'm trying to do the dishes," Seonghwa says softly, attempting to nudge the younger boy away from his neck.

The taller boy whines again. "Wanna' cuddle wit' you," Mingi mumbles into the elder boy's skin. He tightens his grip around Seonghwa's waist.

Seonghwa sets down the plate in his hand with a coo. "Ah, _Minmin_ ~"

The nickname makes Mingi squirm and let out a noise of embarrassment.

" _Minmin_ ~" Seonghwa sings sweetly, turning around in Mingi's hold. "What does Minmin want from hyung now?” He asks. He's teasing the younger now, but it's a little rare for him to ever come to Seonghwa this clingy. He can't help it.

Mingi doesn't move from his spot buried in between the shoulder and jaw of Seonghwa, only digging deeper. He just wants to lie down with his hyung already. Why is he teasing him like this!? "Hug," he demands. " _Please_ ," he adds, not forgetting his manners.

The shorter boy of the two coos again and wipes his hands on his pants before bringing one hand up to softly caress the top of Mingi's head. "Baby boy Minmin needs cuddling from his hyung? Is that what Minmin wants?" He asks, the teasing tone still in the back of his voice.

" _Hyung_!" Mingi whines loudly, sounding scandalized.

Seonghwa laughs and then shushes him. "Okay, I'm sorry. Hyung is sorry." He rubs Mingi's back comfortingly for a few seconds. "I have to finish cleaning, though. Can you wait for a little more? Maybe cuddle with San? San's always up for that."

The younger shakes his head furiously. "Wanna' cuddle with you, Seonghwa-hyung," he mumbles.

The older man laughs again. "Okay. Okay. Let's go cuddle then, Minmin," he gives in, smiling when Mingi makes a strangled noise at the mention of the nickname again.

They start to make their way to Seonghwa's room. Mingi doesn't let go of the elder, draping himself across the man's back the entire time. It's difficult to walk like that, but Seonghwa can't shake the younger off him, so he deals with it. When they get inside the bedroom, Seonghwa closes the door behind them. “Are you going to let go so we can get in the bed?” He asks, laughing when Mingi grunts.

Mingi finally unwraps his arms from the blond haired man and immediately goes over to the bunk bed. Or at least _tries_ to, seeing how dark it is in the room. He stumbles, trying to make his way, and it's kind of funny to see an overgrown nineteen-year-old boy wobble around like he's actually a three-year-old. It's endearing and cute at the same time.

The elder smiles at how desperate the younger seems for cuddling. He thinks he knows why he's so bent on it, but he doesn't really mind it,either way, so he doesn't worry about the reasoning. When the group members allow him to, he likes to baby them as much as he can. He follows after Mingi, who climbs onto the top bunk first. When they situate themselves on the mattress, Seonghwa reaches out to run a hand through Mingi's hair affectionately. “How do you want to cuddle, Minmin?” He asks.

The younger juts his bottom lip out, pouting. “Stop calling me that,” he whines.

Seonghwa laughs. “Why? It's cute for you, especially when you're like this.” He grins when he hears Mingi respond with a noise of disapproval. “Alright. Alright. Just tell hyung how you want to lie down and we can cuddle for however much you like.”

Mingi throws his arms around Seonghwa's waist again and buries his face into the elder's chest. “Like this,” he says, words muffled by the material of Seonghwa's shirt.

The blond haired man smiles fondly and nods. “Okay, let me move near the wall. I think it's easier that way.” They switch positions, Seonghwa climbing over the taller boy to lie next to the wall. Once he lays down, he lifts the covers, gesturing for Mingi to get under with him.

The rapper slides in next to him, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist once. He buries his face into Seonghwa's neck, making himself comfortable. Eventually, he decides to tangle his legs around Seonghwa's legs as well, making himself seem like a koala holding onto the elder.

Seonghwa laughs at Mingi's actions and wraps one arm around the taller boy's shoulder. He uses his free hand to run his fingers through Mingi's hair again. “My little dongsaeng Minmin,” he coos softly, smiling when he feels Mingi's fingers tighten in his shirt. “Why are you so clingy tonight, hm?” He's not expecting an answer and Mingi doesn't give him one either.

After a while, Seonghwa begins to hum a song quietly, a soft ballad he has had stuck in his head for the past few days. He knows why Mingi is like this. Hongjoong and he had already talked about it a couple of weeks ago. Said boy was having trouble falling asleep at night lately and it was really taking a toll on him. They could all tell. They never mentioned it to him that they knew and just let the boy decide when he wanted to come to one of them for help. Seonghwa was honestly not expecting to be the one Mingi came to, but he was relieved nonetheless.

In less than ten minutes, Seonghwa realizes the younger's breathing has evened out. He's pliant and content in Seonghwa's arms. _He's fallen asleep_ , he thinks. _How cute_. He thought he wasn't even tired, but after spending this time lying down and getting relaxed, he notices he actually was. He finds himself slowly succumbing to the slumber and eventually he slips off to dreamland as well.

 

— ♡ —

 

San bursts into the room with a shout, flicking the light on as he does. “Seonghwa-hyung, you were supposed to do the dishes- oh.” He sees the elder fast asleep with Mingi in his arms. At first, he thinks it's cute, but then he remembers how Seonghwa never cuddles with anyone and it makes him jealous. “Hey!” He shouts into the hallway. “How come Mingi gets to cuddle with Seonghwa-hyung!? I never got to do that!”

The leader, hearing him yell, comes to his aide. He stands beside San with a hand in his hair. “What now?”

The younger points to the pair up top the bed with a waving arm. “Mingi's cuddling with hyung! None of us ever got to cuddle with him! Why's he the first!?”

Hongjoong huffs out a laugh, dragging the boy out of the room so he doesn't wake the two. “Stop yelling, San,” he reprimands the younger.

“But that's not fair! I'm older! I should have-”

The elder sighs, tuning out the complaints of the red and black haired boy. He looks back to the duo soundly asleep and smiles fondly. He knows he'll have to go finish those dishes now, but he doesn't mind. He's just glad Mingi's found a way to sleep now. He stares at them for a few more seconds with love before flipping the light switch back off and softly closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on my ateez twt @ [aegyeosang](https://twitter.com/aegyeosang)~


End file.
